On Wings of Gossamer
by HeWhoWalksTheEarth
Summary: RobRae from his point of view, told as they prey on the streets of thier city. RAE PART UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

_A POV from Robin for Rob/Rae. Gonna see how it turns out. It is very abrasive, the sentences I mean, Any lit fans should not have a problem, esp. if you have read neo-Russian lit. Or any Black Power poems, mainly ones by Amri Baraka. Also, any numbered words mean I have an explaination for them. Even if you know the meaning of the word, jsut read to see what I have to say._

_I NEED TO THANK ELFY. SHE MADE THIS READABLE. This started as a what happens when I type about Rob/Rae from his point of view. She made it better. THANK YOU ELFY._

_Note, I don't own Titans. I don't own any pants, either. I think I'll sure the pant makers and but the Titans._

**On Wings of Gossamer1**

I watch. Zipping from tree to tree; building to building. I leap any barrier as I follow my prey. Akimbo landings mark my lust. She knows the chase. She's given in to the half of her that she swore she never would. Senses on alert, body reacting, I gauge the distance. Fifty feet or so, but then again no distance is too great.

Nightly, she flies off. Meditation, Tai Chi, even the company of friends cannot keep her chained. Friends. Does she have any? So she says. I am a friend. I am more. I broke that barrier. The way I catch you. The way I hold you. The way you think I love you. Love. There is a word I haven't used in a long time. Do I love you? I don't know. I can't tell what love is. The Bat never showed me love. Alfred could have loved me, but pre-occupations with my training never allowed me to stop to contemplate.

My mind races every night. Well, every night since _that_ night. I couldn't catch you. I couldn't save you. You saved me. That bastard got me once again. He's inhuman, or was, now he's demonic. You change flight. I follow. Down to the docks. Thinking that there might be prey tonight? My little corby2, I am the hunter, not you.

Where was I? Oh yeah, my other father figure. You all think I changed after he was beaten. I was under his control. I couldn't have meant it. I was just trying to save you. From me. From him. From yourselves. Haha. That's priceless. He was Bats Jr. Only he's willing to kill. It's not a game. I could never forgive him. He made me like him. My willingness to go further. Push the limits, and gain the upper hand. You have to be in control of your emotions. I have to be in control of you. That night we made this clear. My obsession changed. You, dear, are my new prey. I guess I do love you. You let me be obsessed. You let me control. You let me worry.

Can I forgive myself? I am selfish. Craving. Longing. Needing. Strong. Powerful. Warm. Loving. I can be all these things. I will be all these things. The wall around us is nigh unassailable. I believe I've been told I've said that 'we've done the impossible.' Here I have. I entered your realm, your center, your being, and smashed that wall down. Quickly rebuilding once entrance was gained. They can't have you. He can't have you.

**Only I. Only me. Only us.**

Slow down, corby. We circle the downtown. You sensed me. Felt my lust. Giving me chase. Only to realize that I trapped you. As you descend, I tumble forward. Arms lengthened, I grasp your wrists. Tender, silky flesh. Porcelain. Alabaster. Pale bone. **Mine**. All mine. Gasping, you feverishly kiss me. Returning full force, I wrap my arms around your waist now. Downhill. Traffic is our only blockade. What shall I ever do with you?

We stand, adjusting ourselves. Intertwined fingers, we waltz to the local sushi bar. Blame Bats, our training in Japan gave me the taste for the stuff. Not sure what your taste lies in, I order the dinner for two. The chase gave us hunger. I will taste you before the night is over. I will be sated. I could wax poetic. Drinking in your eyes. Enveloping your being whole. Blah. Blah. Blah. Why do you always bring her up at the wrong time. Did I love her? Maybe. As much as I could have at that point. The road of naiveté will only tread by me for so long.

Should I describe to you everything I've ever thought on the subject?

Instead I wander back to our night. The night after your birthday. You thought I didn't hear you. It was just beginning wasn't it? You cradled me, I cradled you. Babes in grown up costumes. Pretending to banter on the day, on Keats, on Hugo. Until I asked you to give in to me. Open up. Crumble those dusty old bricks. I still wonder why I did it? A challenge. That must be it. You were a challenge. The one thing I couldn't have. I thought I could break you. Get you to become pages in a book only I could read. I thought I would toss you aside once my mission was accomplished. I didn't count on reciprocation. Emotions are not weak. They just happen to get in my way. The way that Bruce and Slade taught me. I suppose I should thank you. Someday I will. The meal is finished.

The chase is on. You kiss me gently as you shear our lock. Then the skies become yours once again. Soaring like a hawk, then a sparrow, you plunge into the darkness.

Trees, buildings, bars, all become my sky. The hungry buzzard, looking for that road kill. How far are we willing to go? I know we are going to hell and back. I have you. I will not let you go. What about the others? Beast Boy and Starfire will be greatly betrayed by us. Should we free the earth witch first? Ease one heart, breaking only one?

Let them rot in hell. Let them rot in all eternity. **I have you.**

The day starts to break. The chase ends with us back at the tower. Like it does every night. Day. I don't know anymore. We need sleep. Your bed or mine? As always, yours. Your sanctuary. Got to have you think you have some safety. Spooning is so comforting. Wrapping my arms around you. Snaking my fingers in yours. Slumber awaits, and Morpheus kindly welcomes his prince and princess. This kingdom is fleeting, but ours nonetheless. Noon brings us back from royal proclamations. Shifting, you kiss my nose. Cute. I open my eyes. A new day. A new chase. Let us welcome it in the same manner. Same routine, same chances.

**I have tasted you. I am sated. I do wax poetic. I make every mistake I swore I never would. I love you. I know you love me. I let you have me. I have you.**

**I will never let you go.**

**A/Ns: **

**1 Gossamer means insubstantial, or airy. I found this image to mean several things. Thier love, though understand I am really 60 Rob Star 40 Rob Rae, can be assumed by a...trifecta...I beliecve it was called. Haunted, Birthmark, and one other that escapes me at the moment. After Birthmark, it became clear that they had something. BUT it was intangible. So therefore gossamer. I can wax words with anybody that wishes to explain, not vehemently scream, why Rob/Rae is so obvious. My contact info is all in my profile.**

**2 Corby is a Brit word for magpies, or really ravens; either way, they are from the same family. I mused at the bird pairing, and immediately thought of a poem from one of my favorite anthologies ever. It was the 12th edition of the 'Years Best in Fantasy and Horror.' Almost every story and poem are priceless. Twa Corbies is a peom about two of said birds watching the goings on in a graveyard, yearning to kill and feast. Hence the cat mouse game I put Robin and Raven on.**

**This is not numbered, but thought I could share my thoughts on Rob/Rae. I love fluff. Never ever assume I don't. Alena-Chan and several others, across the gamut of fan ficdom, write awesome fluff. However, my personal tastes run more like Fairy's Rape Me; or Worthy, by Lemony Nymph. I like dark, edgy, gritty. I tried in this piece to blend the two. I see thier relationship, if one developed, as being pensively romantic. They would share intimate moments. They would also play cat mouse. They would possibly spin around in a secluded garden. Most importantly, they would act as though it were a secret. Raven would be concerned hurting others feelings. As would Robin. But eh, Ive ramble enough.**

**And as always, Read, Review, or if you don't just say you hated it, that your grandma isnt wearing pants, I dont give two shits. Just something. Also, I can do a Rae POV to continue this. I suppose if you want it, you will let me know.**


	2. Raven

_Ok. Here's the Raven piece. Most of you wanted it. It's a dry style, staccato thoughts. Mostly. Not as harsh as Robin's view, but I think, stress think, it fits Rae. _

_Thank Elfy for this. And thank her for the poem. I never really mess around with poem fics, but in a way, since Rae can't admit to most of her feelings...Maybe a Poem can work._

He's there; I can feel him. He follows me. No, he hunts me. Every night as I fly about Jump City he stalks me. He stalks me as a tiger stalks its prey. I run while he pursues; but it's hard to run when all you want is to be caught.

He is the only one to have braved the depths of my mind and emerge unafraid. He broke down the walls I surrounded myself with. Only he knows who I am beneath the frozen mask and cynical remarks. He provokes me a little everyday to feel a little more, to trust a little more. He faces the darkness inside me unflinching.

I've pulled him into the darkness that is me, I think he likes it. I believe that in his time as Batman's and Slade's apprentice he has grown accustomed to the darkness. He reminds me of a poem I read once.

Come take a walk on the other side of paradise.

Come walk on the darker side of the light.

Walk where the shadows and the shades of gray lay.

Where black and white aren't always so.

Come take me hand,

I'll show you the way.

Mind the shades of gray,

Don't lose your way.

Dance where the darklings play.

Prance where the fairies fly.

Laugh where the nightjar sings.

Be where the shadows lay.

Let the moon and the stars light your way.

Wear the silk of the spider's web.

Drink honey from the lotus blossom.

Find yourself where the shadows lay.

Find comfort in the shadow's song.

Stay as long as you like.

Leave when you will.

A piece of the shadow will stay with you.

Come, come, back to the shadow way.

Together we'll dance beneath the milky moonlight.

Kiss me, darling and kiss the moonlight.

Find love in the shadowed way.

Be my dark night dancer,

My darkling angel child.

Stay with me, in the shadows forever more.

My fairy charmer, come kiss me.

I'll sing for you, my darkling angel,

Like I've sung for no other.

Be my lover, darkling angel child,

Under the sparkling starlight.

Come, come my darkling angel,

I'll show you the wonders of the night.

Just take my hand,

And I'll show you the way.

I'll show you the magic in the moon and stars.

Come run in the shadows with me,

I'll hold your hand and show you the way.

Come with me, darkling angel.

I'll keep you safe,

My darkling angel child.

With a kiss and a promise,

I'll keep you here with me.

Darkling Angel

I want what I can not have. Intimacy. My past denies me the one thing I truly desire. Maybe tonight I will hunt you.

As I round a corner he pounces. His lips on mine, his lean body entwined with mine. Our kiss is fierce, passionate. We plunge several stories before I regain enough control to stop our descent. When we land he grabs my hand and with a smile pulls me toward a nearby sushi bar. The food is good but strange; something else from Batman?

With another kiss we head back to the tower. Reluctantly I break the kiss. The flight home is disappointingly dull; like coming off a high. You are a drug. My drug.

Starfire will be crushed when she discovers you desire only me. But in a way I couldn't care less because you are mine. I told her once 'People come, people go.' I wonder if she would leave. I know Beast Boy wouldn't. Maybe we should free her. Just maybe.

We arrive, you always ask me. You know the answer. We retire to my room, my sanctuary. Our bodies entwined as sleep pulls a shroud over us.

I love you, darkling angel.

**Again. Read, Review, do something. Tell me about a lost puppy. JUST ANYTHING TO STROKE MY EGO!**


End file.
